Rikimaru Yume
Rikimaru Yume is one of the main cures in Connected ♪ Pretty Cure. Yume is witty, ambitious and fun-loving, and holds a grudge against music. After meeting Memoria, Yume gained the power to become Cure Illusion, a legendary warrior who represents the inevitability of events and the illusion of control over life. Appearance Yume is a girl of average height, who has a very athletic physique. She has thin pinneaple yellow eyes and long, honey brown curly hair, which she wears down most of the time, but sometimes wears on a low ponytail, especially when she's working as a waitress. Yume is rather vain and likes to dress in a mature way to appear more adult. Personality Yume is ambitious, witty, independent, mysterious and fun-loving. She hates to see other people sad and often ignores problems so that she doesn't suffer, which can make her appear aloof, when she in fact cares too much. Yume tends to tease everyone around her, and sometimes can joke about serious things. She's also extremely determined and hardworking, always willing to give her best at everything, such as sports. Because both her parents are musicians and wanted Yume to love music as much as they did, they unnoticingly forced her to listen to music and learn about it, which instead made her hold a grudge for years, until she met Aimu. She has a difficult relationship with her parents, and decided to gain her own money rather than depending on her rich family. Still, she is shown to care about them a lot, and always wears a necklace given to her by her mother. Relationships Murata Aimu - The two girls met when Yume started working on the Murata family's restaurant as a waitress. Initially, Yume teased Aimu, which made her annoyed. But eventually the two became best friends. Ariyoshi Sachika - Yume states that the two of them have a lot in common and tends to give Sachika support, especially after Kazumi joins the Dark Agonia. Sachika sees her as an older sister figure. Abilities Yume is an athletic and fast girl, who has great rhythmic coordination and loves to dance, despite not liking music until later in the series due to a problem with her parents. After meeting with the fairy Memoria and gaining a Harmonious Link, Yume was enabled to turn into a legendary warrior, Cure Illusion, who can only transform in the presence of Murata Aimu, known as Cure Prophecy. Attacks Cure Illusion has the power of the light and music, with most of her attacks being based on illumination and dance music, and sometimes on crystals. Flaring Spectrum '''is Cure Illusion's main attack. '''Dance of Mist is Cure Illusion's main music attack. Etymology Yume: the name can have many meanings. Yu can mean "superiority", "reason" or "help", and me means "woman" or "sprout". Yume means "dream", "illusion" or "vision". Rikimaru: riki means "power" or "strength", and maru can mean "round", "curl up", "seduce" or "perfection". Songs Yume's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Ariyoshi Sachika, Ohara Kazumi, Ueno Chie and Murata Aimu. * It's Crystal Clear * Cross The Boundary Of Reality Duets * Open My Eyes '(Along with the voice actresses for Ariyoshi Sachika, Ohara Kazumi, Ueno Chie, and Murata Aimu) * '''Melody! Harmony! Memory! '(Along with the voice actresses for Ariyoshi Sachika, Ohara Kazumi, Ueno Chie and Murata Aimu) * '''The Future Will Be Bright (Along with the voice actresses for Ohara Kazumi and Murata Aimu) * Our Hearts Are Singing '''(Along with the voice actress for Murata Aimu) * '''A Beautiful Reminder (Along with the voice actress for Murata Aimu) Category:Main Characters Category:Yellow Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters